Life of Rogue
by AAJ Edward
Summary: When Tas helps a kid escape the cops, she's pulled along with him and his pack. She doesn't expect much to come of it but what she doesn't know is about to bite her and hard. possible ToboeXOC I suck at summaries
1. Glamorous

**Disclaimer: I don not own Wolf's Rain nor do i own the song "Glamorous". I do however own the song "Hopeless" ((written by me towards the bottom)) and the character Tas. **

* * *

**"Glamorous"**  
**(feat. Ludacris)**

If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
You say: If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

_B-Section:_  
We flying the first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

_chorus:_  
The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

_Verse:_  
Wear them gold and diamonds rings  
All them things don't mean a thing  
Chaperons and limousines  
Shopping for expensive things  
I be on the movie screens  
Magazines and boogie scenes  
I'm not clean, I'm not pristine  
I'm no queen, I'm no machine  
I still go to Taco Bell  
Drive through, raw as hell  
I don't care, I'm still real  
No matter how many records I sell  
After the show or after the Grammies  
I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang  
And now I'm in...

_B-section then chorus_

_Ludacris:_  
I'm talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams  
You deserve nothing but all the finer things  
Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us  
I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us  
Plus I gotta keep enough lettuce  
To support your shoe fetish  
Lifestyles so rich and famous  
Robin Leach will get jealous  
Half a million for the stones  
Taking trips from here to Rome  
So If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

_B-section + chorus x2_

_Verse:_  
I got problems up to here  
I've got people in my ear  
Telling me these crazy things  
That I don't want to know (fuck y'all)  
I've got money in the bank  
And I'd really like to thank  
All the fans, I'd like to thank  
Thank you really though  
Cause I remember yesterday  
When I dreamt about the days  
When I'd rock on MTV, that be really dope  
Damn, It's been a long road  
And the industry is cold  
I'm glad my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know. _x3_

Life of Rogue

Chapter I: Glamorous

"No pictures, please…" a single voice said weakly as she walked between her two bodyguards. They parted the sea of bodies and helped her from the doors to her limo. She slipped in through the door and shut it quickly, rubbing her temples. She closed her eyes and concentrated on trying not to scream. She was sick of this life style. She loved singing and talking with her fans. She loved people and the fact that they supported her music but the attention was overwhelming and the presser more so. She shook her head and smiled slightly to replace her frown. She hated being negative.

The car started and they were soon on their way back towards her home. When she arrived, she walked in the door and changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top. Her head hurt and she needed some fresh air. She sighed and slipped on some sandals and gripped the handle to her front doors.

"Tas… where ya going?" She turned to see her maid looking around the corner. She smiled.

"Just out for a walk, Lil. I'll be back shortly. Don't worry." The older woman smiled widely and nodded.

"Alright. But please take a sweater or something…" Tas nodded and went to slip on a black hoodie before she left. The night air surrounded her and the street lamps lighted the dark streets dimly. She looked up at the crisp night sky to find a perfect full moon. She sighed and smiled despite herself and started to walk slowly towards the docks. She loved to walk close to the water and look at all the boats and small ships around there. It was just… calm. Little did she know it wouldn't be so calm that night.

A cool breeze pushed back her hair and she smiled. The air was calming… that was until gunshots interrupted her train of thought. She turned her head and looked at the figure approaching. It was a kid of about 18. His red hair fell into his brown eye, making him look like a very pretty boy. His red button up shirt sleeves were rolled up above his elbows and his green cargo pants were tucked into the tops of his combat boots. Four silver bracelets clinked on his right wrist as he ran. He tripped and landed just a few feet in front of Tas.

Cops sped around the corner and spotted the kid. They shouted at him to freeze and he scrambled up and tried to force his tiring legs to run again. He stumbled forward and caught himself with his fingertips; pushing up again and trying to catch his dead run from before. Tas gasped and caught him as he tripped again. She knelt down as he landed on his knees. He looked up at her with wide eyes and then back at the cops as they shouted for him to stay there. He struggled to stand again but his legs wouldn't move. Tas tried to help him up, sensing his fear. His legs still buckled underneath him. The cops reached them and grabbed hold of the kid, cuffing his hands behind his back and hauling him up. They turned and smiled at Tas.

"Hey! Thanks sweet heart! Figures this kid would stop to talk to a pretty lady like you!" They said, recognizing her immediately. Tas stood up hurriedly.

"What exactly did this kid do?"

"Him? He's a thief." Said the first cop.

"Yeah! And a gang fighter. Face it… the kid's unwanted." Tas stared at them in wide-eyed shock. The kid cried out and struggled to get out of their grasp.

"No! The kid was dead when I found him! I swear! I didn't kill him!" He cried out, choking back the tears starting to fall. Tas got the strange feeling he'd had other run-ins with the authorities. The first cop kneed him in the ribs to silence him

"Tell it to the judge!" He hissed. The kid just yelped and whimpered slightly.

"Toboe! Run!" Some one yelled, coming out of nowhere and taking out a cop. Tas looked over and noted the new comer as a man with darkly tanned skin. His silvery colored hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and sunglasses hid his amber eyes. A distinctive "x" shaped scar rested in the dead center of his chest. Black jeans along with a black leather jacket ripped at the seams of the sleeves gave an intimidating look to him. The other cop let go of the kid and took a step back out of shock at the man's sudden appearance. The kid known as Toboe took off after bringing his hands over his head and in front of him, starting at twisting his hands free of the handcuffs. Tas stood and, without much thought, followed the kid. She was worried and more concerned about his well-being.

She found him a long ways down the shore, his hands in the cold water and him twisting his hands roughly, managing to work his hand slightly out of the metal trap. When she got a foot from him she watched as he pulled free one of his hands with a sharp yank, blood covering the flesh. She gasped and he whipped his head around to see her. He looked scared and ready to dash off at any moment.

"No! It's ok. I just wanted to see if you were hurt…" she reassured him, taking a small step towards him, holding out her hands to show she meant no harm. He relaxed slightly and held out his other hand, the last handcuff hanging from his wrist.

"Help?" he asked quietly. She nodded and walked over, easing the metal around and off his hand. As soon as the cuff came off, a growl sounded behind her. They both looked up.

"Tsume!" the boy said, jumping up, ready to defend her. Tsume glanced at him but narrowed his eyes at Tas.

"What do you want?" He growled. Tas gulped.

"I just came to help the kid. I noticed he was hurt and…"

"You just wanted to help?" He said in a mocking tone. "Well you've helped! Now scat!" The kid took a step forward.

"Tsume! Don't be so-"

"Shut it runt! I'm always savin' your ass because you keep getting lost!"

"That's because Kiba always moves us from town to town!" Toboe shot back.

"Yeah! Because you always slip up!" Tsume growled. Tas decided it was time to step in.

"I won't tell I met you! I mean it! I just wanted to make sure he was all right. I'll just leave and forget I ever saw either of you!" she said, backing up to leave.

"We can't let you do that… The cops know you've seen us and they also know that you disappeared pretty quickly after they showed up. They'll be looking for you to." Tsume said, pursing his lips and scowling at her. Toboe blinked and then looked to Tas with an apologetic look. "You'll have to come with us…"

"I'm sure they'll understand…"

"No… Tsume's right… they'll pin you to…" Toboe muttered. Tas laughed once.

"Don't you think they'll notice I've disappeared? I'm one of the biggest names in the music world. They'll have everyone searching for me." Tsume smirked.

"Then just change your name… and looks." Tas frowned but nodded all the same.

"Fine… if it'll keep the kid here safe then… I'll come." Tsume smirked and Toboe smiled.

"My name's Toboe. And thanks for helping me back there! And this is Tsume!" Toboe laughed and Tsume just nodded.

"I'm Taylor… but call me Tas…" Toboe smiled and bounced up onto the balls of his feet, folding his arms behind his head and grinning. Tsume sighed.

"We're supposed to meet Kiba and Hige two cities over… in the markets. We'll stop in the next one and get you some new clothes." Tas looked at herself and blushed.

They brought her back to small abandoned building and sat her down on an old dust covered box. Tsume told Toboe to get a few things, of which Tas didn't hear and it worried her. She was twirling her blonde hair around her fingers, Tsume watching her out of the corner of his eyes, when Toboe returned, a plastic bag in hand. Tsume pulled out the contents of the bag and Tas paled. Scissors and black hair dye.

"Aw hell no!" she managed. Tsume smirked and Toboe rolled his eyes.

"Hell yes… What would you have preferred, brown? Red hair?" Tas frowned.

"I'm really not impressed with my first impressions of you…" she said through gritted teeth.

"Believe me, sweetheart… the feeling's mutual." Tsume replied. Toboe grumbled. Tas huffed.

"So… which one of you's a hair stylist?" she said as a joke and more of an insult and challenge. Toboe blushed slightly.

"The runt usually handles cutting hair." Tsume said, nodding towards Toboe.

"Yeah that's because you guys usually turn it orange or worse… puce…" Toboe said rather flatly. Tsume sighed but handed him the scissors. Toboe walked over and looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry about this Tas…" he said before making the first cut. Within an hour, her hair went from mid back length to barely jaw length. She had hair falling into her eyes and jagged edges. Small layers spotted the hair. She had to admit, it really looked good. The last thing to be done was the worst. They were going to dye her hair black and not just her hair, but her eyebrows as well to make it look as natural as possible. When it wall done, Tas admitted she looked like a natural black haired girl. She looked nothing like herself either. She looked over at the two boys and flushed when she saw they were both staring at her.

Toboe smiled and put away the scissors and tossed the remaining hair dye and what not. Tsume just shook his head as he tried to grasp the fact he was really looking at the blonde from earlier. Toboe returned.

"Gotta say kid… you've out done yourself…" he muttered. Toboe smirked; an evil idea came to mind. He leaned close to Tsume and his smirk took on an evil look.

"Careful Tsume… or you might get hard." Tsume did a double take at Toboe and growled. Toboe laughed and dodged Tsume's hand that reached out to grab him.

They stopped at the first city and got Tas a pair of jeans. She picked out a black tank top, white bra to go underneath and a black blazer to go over it. She also grabbed a pair of black tennis shoes. They hurried on to the next city where she met up with the other two members of the group, Hige, a kid a few years older than Toboe that had messy brown hair and eyes to match. He wore a simple yellow hoodie t over a darker long sleeved shirt with a pair of gray pants and tennis shoes. The other was Kiba. He seemed to be the unspoken leader of the group. His slightly longer than jaw length brown hair fell into his sky blue eyes. He wore a simple whit t with a black jacket over it and blue jeans.

They greeted her with open arms and immediately Tas noticed the missing posters and announcements on TV about her disappearance. They knew they needed to relocate. Hurrying onto a bus, they paid with the little money they had left and got off at the next city.

"We need money. We're down to our last $20…" Tsume announced. Kiba frowned.

"I know… I've been looking around for jobs… no one's hiring…" Toboe frowned. Hige laughed.

"We could always set Toboe and Tsume out on a street corner with a sign that says "Will yoai for money!" Tsume glared at him while Toboe whined.

"No! That was enough the first time we had to do that!" Tsume growled.

"He's too rough!" Toboe whimpered. Hige burst out laughing as he remembered the first time they'd had to do that. They'd been dirt poor at the time and in desperate need of money. Tas looked at the group in sudden shock.

"Please tell me he's joking…" she said, turning to Toboe. The look he gave her made her heart sink.

"I wish he was…" was all he said.

"We could always rent out Tas a prostitute…" Tsume suggested.

"That's not nice Tsume!" Toboe replied, throwing the book he was reading at him. Tas glared at the man with venomous distaste. Tsume just smirked.

"Tsume…" Kiba growled and Tsume frowned, looking away.

"There was a sign up by a local bar… there's a singing contest going on there… the grand prize is a thousand dollars. I could always sing…" Tas suggested. Three of them seemed to agree, Tsume, however, had to question it further.

"And what would you be singing? Hm?"

"A song of my own… one that hasn't been released on any of my CDs." She reassured them. Kiba sighed and nodded.

"If you're willing… we'll see what we can do as well… there's bound to be some odd job offers around here. Tas nodded.

The bar held the smell of stale cigarettes and alcohol. Tas wrinkled her nose in distaste. Toboe frowned and seemed very uncomfortable there. It had been agreed that one of the gang would accompany her to the bar just incase a fight broke out or worse happened. Toboe had been elected, though he didn't have much protest about it.

At the age of 23, Tas had never touched an alcoholic drink in her life. She glanced over at the 18 year old kid beside her and held back a laugh at his frown. Most kids his age would have pounced on a chance to drink. But not Toboe. He looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there at the moment. The kid was so different from other teenagers that she'd met. She liked that about him. It was nice to see some one unafraid of being just that, different. Her name was called and she smiled at Toboe before she stepped from behind the curtains onto the stage. Lifting the mic, she found her voice and hit the starting not dead on.

((This was written by me. If anyone wishes to use these lyrics please message me about it))

Wings lay torn and stained

The blood dripping from the feathered tips

Holding onto the last moment

Where time….

Stands still

Bones are broken

Skin is torn

And all I can think about is the pain

Waiting for the night to consume me

Hoping for a freedom song

The bugle sounds high above me

Singing to the blackened sky

I know there's no saving

A lost soul beyond help!

A father watches the sun

Wondering if his own son

Is watching it as well

A mother has been broken

Her will has been captured

Her spirit has been tamed

A sinking sort of feeling

A hoping that was lost

Helps to break away a child

Forever... bound to him

Waiting for the night to consume him

Hoping for a freedom song

The bugle sounds high above him

Singing to the blackened sky

He know there's no saving

A lost soul beyond help!

A daughter cries out for

The world to hear her story

Yet no one will listen

Would you wait and give her pity?

Her soulful song

Tears and rips at our hearts

Yet how can we… ignore it?

Waiting for the night to consume her

Hoping for a freedom song

The bugle sounds high above her

Singing to the blackened sky

She know there's no saving

A lost soul beyond help!

I won't stand up alone for once

I know there's more like me out there

And I won't wait for the night to consume me

I'll stand on my own two feet…

Waiting for the night to consume us

Hoping for a freedom song

The bugle sounds high above us

Singing to the blackened sky

We know there's no saving

A lost soul beyond help!

As the last note died away, she bowed and walked off stage. Tas and Toboe made their way back to the hang out that night with plenty of cash in their pockets and smiles on their faces.

Tas found herself being shaken awake the next morning. She cracked open one eye and frowned when she noticed the lack of sunlight, or any light for that matter, coming in through the window. She glanced up at the one waking her and found it to be Hige. She grunted. He sighed, relieved that she was awake.

"Kiba says everyone has to be up… we're leaving in an hour…" She sat up so fast she nearly knocked heads with poor Hige.

"What!?!" she hissed.

"We stumbled into enemy territory… they know us here…"Tsume said, standing in the doorway. Tas frowned.

"Damn… I thought you might have died in your sleep." She grumbled, standing and slipping on her jeans.

"Wouldn't we be lucky…" Hige muttered. Tas was, shockingly enough, already used to getting dressed in front of any of the guys. Tsume glared at Hige.

"What was that?" Hige shrugged.

"Nothing. I didn't hear anything…" Tsume snorted and was about to say something when a yelp issued from the room down stairs. They all froze.

………………………………………………………..

HA! Cliffhanger! You should have noticed by now that I made Toboe much older. This is to work out with my brilliant idea and plot line! Well okay it's not that brilliant but whatever… the song she sings was written by me and titled "Hopeless" I have written many more and I also will take requests if any of you wish. Just let me know what you'd like it to be about and a title and I'll go from there. Please give me any credit for the songs I write if and when you use them.


	2. Get out Alive

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime nor do i own the song. same goes for the manga... **

* * *

**"Get Out Alive"**

No time for goodbye he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
Their bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you  
Then he said

If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life

This is my last time she said  
As she faded away  
It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me  
Then she said

If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Run for your life (Life)  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Run for your life

If I stay it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for

If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Run for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for:

If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, if I go

Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside

Life of Rogue

Chapter 2: Get out Alive

"What the hell was that!?!" Tsume growled, jumping over the stair railing and landing on his feet on the floor. Tas followed, running down the stairs and Hige close behind. They arrived to find Kiba helping Toboe up. A cat ran out the door. Kiba looked over.

"Nothing… Toboe just got freaked…" Toboe blushed slightly as he looked at his bleeding hand. He whimpered slightly.

"Ow…" Tas smiled slightly, relieved. She stepped over and took his hand in her own.

"Let me…" His hand was sliced open, probably where the cat had caught him off guard. Tsume laughed.

"I thought you were scared of cats!"

"I didn't see it!" Toboe shot back. Kiba glared down the older of the two and Tsume backed off. Tas rolled her eyes and wrapped a bandage around the hand. She'd grabbed a first aid kit just in case. She was glad she had. It had already come in handy. Hige sighed and looked out the windows. He paled.

"Hey guys… arena hunters…" He hissed. Tas looked up.

"I thought Arena Fighting (1) was illegal?" Toboe looked up from his hand at her. He shook his head.

"It was made a legal sport two years ago…"

"That's how the four of us originally met…" Kiba added. Tas looked at him confused. He continued. "The four of us are trained Arena Fighters. We quit after the first year, however. It was getting… worse."

"How so?"

"Most arena battles are just until one of the teams gives up. Well… now it's to the death. You have to kill to win." Hige explained. Tas choked back her small scream.

"So… you… c…can change into a... a…. wolf?" she asked, knowing the form needed for Arena Fighting. They nodded.

"We need to get out of here before they find us… forget the other gang… this is worse." Toboe hissed, lowering his voice as footsteps echoed just feet outside the main door.

"But we can't get out the back… there's no door." Tas pointed out. Kiba looked around. The windows wouldn't work either. Tsume growled.

"Make a run for it… we'll change! Run as wolves!" Hige rolled his eyes.

"That helps us, but what about Tas?" She gave him a flat look.

"I'm not that slow. I'm fast." She was met with disbelieving looks. She sighed. "I ran track for eight years. I came in first in my division." They finally nodded.

"Alright…"

"Looks like no one's here… what the!?!" A man took a step back as the door of the building burst open. Four wolves rushed passed with a girl close at their heels. The man looked over to the other and blinked.

"That was… HURRY!" The other said, running after them. The second followed as well.

The streets of this city were like mazes. Tas had to struggle to keep up with the four. She wouldn't admit it, but she was tiring out pretty fast. She was a sprinter, not a long distance runner! She tripped and caught herself, shoving back up and following again. She turned the corner and found a truck locking up the back. Growls, barks and yips echoed out from within the truck. The men around the truck potted her and smirked. She took a step back.

"Come here girlie…"

"N…n-NO!" She screamed, turning to run. They caught her. She struggled and bit the hand on her neck, shoving at the arm around her waist. They just tightened their grip and pushed her into the back of the truck. She landed with a metal thud and winced.

"Ow! ASSHOLES!" she screeched. They just laughed and locked the doors, trapping her and the others. The four were no longer in wolf form, but back in their normal form, dressed and all. She looked at them apologetically. Toboe gave her a small crooked smile.

"Not your fault Tas… they ran us into a trap." Tas just looked at the floor and her feet. She didn't like the feeling she was getting. Something was bound to go wrong.

The ride itself was rough and bumpy. Rest was not a thing to be found easily if at all. Tas had taken to leaning against Toboe's shoulder as she tried to sleep. The four around her were planning different ways to get out of the position they were stuck in. nothing seemed to be working. They were finally unloaded after what seemed like five hours.

The building before them was large. The stones were worm and smooth to the touch. The place was a barracks… a fortress for their fighters. Tas wrinkled her nose in disgust. Leading them through the halls were their captors.

"Just like home… ne, Toboe?" Hige whispered. Toboe frowned and nodded.

"Just like home…" Tas didn't get how they could even think about cracking a joke at a time like this. The group was forced into a large cell, big enough for the five of them and a few more. Through the bars, they could see other people, some human and others wolves. Every being looked up at the new comers.

"Meet your new battle partners…" A man said with a smirk before walking off.

………………………………………………………………….

That's it. Sorry it was so short. I promise the next one will be much longer.

(1) Arena Fighting is a sport I came up with. Think… coliseum style fighting. They pick people off the streets and give them the ability to change into wolves. It's a bloody game of battle used as a form of entertainment.


	3. Let's Start a Riot

**So sorry for the long wait! I hope this clears up a few things! A side note! I'm making a dark past for each of the characters.**

**Disclaimer: the anime is not mine nor is the song  
**

* * *

**"Riot"**

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

Life of Rogue

Chapter 3: Riot

"So …. They snagged you to?" A wolf cooed, changing back to her normal form. Her bronze hair fell around her shoulders and pooled over her face. Her icy blue eyes pierced through their very being. She smiled and nodded in greeting, blinking once.

"Yeah…"

"Sorry to hear that friend. Might have to kill you, ya know…" She said good-humouredly. "The name's Carmen… who are you?" She asked, walking over and leaning on the bars, her arms looping through the steel.

"I'm Tas…"

"Hige…"

"Toboe…"

"Kiba…"

"Tsume…" Carmen looked over at Tsume and smirked.

"Back in the dog house again, eh chum? Just like old times…. Only… we're on opposite sides." She said with a smirk. Tsume just glared at her.

"You know her?" Tas asked. Tsume didn't even glance at her.

"Of course he knows me! We've had a few trips undercover… if you know what I mean. I gotta say though… He heard the word pregnant and pulled off one hell of a vanishing act. Oh by the way Tsume… your **daughter **was named Chase… she died of pneumonia two years ago. She was one…. Just thought you should know." She said with a smug grin. All eyes turned to Tsume. He growled.

"What? Can't take the fact that I brought up the subject? Or the fact that I didn't die in childbirth? Please… I had to stay to get my revenge… can't wait to see your blood trickling from your lifeless body, Tsume… believe me… hell is going to love you." She said before turning back to her group. They all gazed at the rest before looking back to Carmen.

"Tsume…." Tas growled.

"Don't even bring it up! Or I'll kill you before they can change you to." Tas gulped. Kiba looked to Hige who shrugged. Toboe growled and stepped in between the two.

"Tsume, knock it off! Leave her alone!"" He growled, his less threatening than Tsume's.

"What's with you runt? You seem over protective of her lately… you like her or something?" He challenged. Toboe just held his glare.

"Leave her alone…." He growled again, the tone deepening. Everyone stopped and looked at him, slightly shocked. This was new. He was normally less violent and here he was… baring his teeth and ready to take down Tsume, some one nearly twice his size. Kiba finally stepped in.

"Toboe back down! Tsume! Give it a rest!" He growled. Toboe nodded and took a step back to show he was calm. Tsume kept his glare and ignored Kiba. Instead he just walked to a corner and sat down, looking away from the rest. Hige sighed.

"Glad that's over… we have to get out of here before they inject Tas with the virus." He added. She tilted her head to the side.

"Huh?"

The group looked over at her and blinked, even Tsume was brought out of his thoughts by the mention of "virus". Exchanging looks, Hige wound up being the chosen speaker, seeing as he was the one that had brought up the issue. He sighed and took a step forward, walking over to Tas and sitting down beside her.

"In order for you to compete in Arena Fighting like they want you to, you have to be able to become a wolf. And to do that… they have to inject you with a virus… an artificial werewolf gene if you get my meaning here…" Tas looked at him and blinked back shock.

"You're kidding me…"

"No… he's not." Toboe whimpered.

"The change hurts like hell the first time… they'll probably move you to an empty cell while you become a wolf afterwards. After the first change, however, it's painless…" Kiba muttered, staring blankly at the wall across from him.

Light didn't reach through the small bars as night fell. Curling up in a ball, Tas let her black hair shield her cheek from the harsh cold of the concrete floor. She shivered slightly. The cold was penetrating even though it should be warmer by now. Shifting, she still found there was no comfortable position. She only looked up when a paw appeared in her line of view.

Toboe looked down at her and nudged her over slightly, curling up around her shoulders, allowing her to lay her head on his back and side. She gave him a small smile and scratched behind his ears briefly before laying her head down and finding sleep easily.

Her awakening wasn't as pleasant, however. Pain. That was the first thought that registered in her mind before her eyes shot open. A scream ripped its way from her throat, waking every being around. Her chest hurt, a searing pain that made her semi nauseous. White filled her vision and soon she'd curled herself into a tight ball, hands on her head, forehead against the floor, mouth open as she screamed herself hoarse.

Kiba glanced over at Hige who was cringing and then over to Toboe. The younger wolf could be seen cowering behind Hige, his eyes wide. Tsume caught Kiba's glance and they didn't have to say anything to know what was going on. Carmen walked over to their cell and frowned.

"What the hell?" She scanned the group and blanched when she noticed Tas was gone.

Blood hit the floor as Tas finally gave in and coughed, letting the red liquid drip down her chin as she shuddered. It hurt. It hurt to the point where she didn't care if she lived or died. Emptying the contents of her stomach, she managed to crawl away and into a corner as she clutched her chest, the searing hot pain only growing worse. With a loud crack and rip, she screamed once again, her voice breaking every now and then from over use. With that she passed out, loosing all consciousness.

"She awake?" Tas could hear a voice whispering to her right.

"I dunno…" was that Hige?

"I hope she's alright!" Toboe's voice.

"Give it a rest, runt! She'll be fine…" She would know that voice anywhere as Tsume. The first speaker must have been Kiba. She cracked open her eyes and groaned at the bright light worsening the already present headache.

"Hey! You okay?" Toboe asked, the second he noticed her eyes open. She blinked and then smiled. It felt weird, as if it were stretched out along…a… snout…

She stood, looking at herself frantically. She was greeted with the appearance of tan, blond, and black fur coating her body. Strong legs and wide paws stood her ground and a tail swished behind her. She looked over at the others. They were all in human form, but their eyes were still wolf's eyes. She could only guess, but she had the felling her blue eyes had become amber, just like theirs.

"I-I'm a…" She choked out.

"A wolf… yes… welcome to our lives." Kiba said, frowning slightly in worry.

Five days had gone by, Tas was now used to the feeling of shifting between human and wolf although the idea still disturbed her a bit. It was the fifth day that she found herself nervous. The chain attached to the collar around her neck was tugged, forcing her to follow along with the other four.

As they made their way down the hall, cheers rose and Tas had the sinking feeling a tournament had been issued. She turned slightly to look at Hige who was behind her.

"What happens if we win?"

"We live. Losing means death. Look, you want to live long enough to get to the world finals but after that you'll either have to escape or wish for death. Cause there's no way we're gonna beat them. I doubt we'll manage to beat these guys. Carmen looked like she was out for blood." He muttered. Tas paled and nodded. She felt sick.

The gates opened and they were unchanged, and shoved out into the arena. Cheers rose even louder. Five other people stood on the other side. Tas recognized one of them as Carmen. Adrenaline pumped through Tas's system, making her fidget. The gun sounded.

In seconds everyone on either team had jumped forward and shifted to wolf. Something caught Tas's attention, a scent. She took in a deep breath and her mind immediately concentrated on one thing, Kill. She lunged forward at the nearest wolf, snapping her jaws shut around its neck.

The wolf gave a yelp and struggled to get back and away as it raked its claws along the side of her face, scratching one eye. Tas flinched slightly but only bit down harder. A lovely, and sickeningly comforting snap resounded and the wolf fell to the ground limp. Blood pooled around the lifeless body as it slowly dripped down the fangs and jaws of the wolf standing over it. Tas had won.

Kiba had felled his opponent with ease, dodging and coming in for quick bites, scratches, and knocking over. The wolf had gone down easily and Kiba was able to get away with a few small scratches.

Toboe had gone head to head with a wolf twice his size. Five minutes into the struggle, he'd been able to clamp his jaws into the fur and skin of the wolf's shoulder, using his back feet to rake and kick at the head. The wolf had given out with a loud howl of pain as Toboe sunk his back claws into the neck of the other, hitting a major vein.

Hige had done much the same as Kiba, his weight and size slowing him down considerably. He had a large gash running down his side but had managed to make the other wolf look like ground beef.

Carmen was giving Tsume a difficult fight. The smaller wolf was faster and it was easier for her to slide and slip in between attacks, avoiding injury. Tsume was larger and slower. He had strength on his side but first he had to catch her. She slipped up only once and Tsume grabbed the moment. Locking his jaws on her back, he lifted her and slammed her back into the ground, putting one paw on her rib cage and the other on her neck, he allowed his full weight to lean into those two paws, suffocating her. Her eyes glazed over and with one breath she gave in, focusing on Tsume alone.

Stepping away from the dead wolves, the group met in the center of the arena. Kiba frowned and nodded in greeting to each of them.

"When they open the doors to let us back into the cages is the best time to make a run for it. We're going to fight tooth and claw so don't change." Kiba ordered. The group gave a simultaneous nod.

The guards came out and started to herd them back into the cages. Tas saw their chance along with the others and took it. She bolted, zipping past and between the legs of workers until she burst through the door. She could feel another wolf beside her and looked over to see Toboe beside her. She heard paws behind her and guessed them to be Kiba and Hige. Tsume was ahead of her. They were free.


End file.
